The Innocent Act
by ravencherries
Summary: On the first day of her new job, Sakura is having the worst morning... waking up too late, spilled coffee and her first speeding ticket given to her by a bastard of cop that seems statue-like! Once she finally makes it to her job, she is welcomed by the damned police officer and it all spirals from there. ItaSaku/ AU Modern/ Future lemons


As if it wasn't a worst start of her first day on her new job already...

The pink-haired spitfire dropped her horrible-tasting coffee made from that cheap, stupid coffee maker given to her by her dearest friend all over her apartment porch. She was already frazzled enough as she immediately stopped in her tracks when her favorite work shoes made contact with the fresh puddle of ugly brown in front of her. Pale eyebrows immediately knitted together in pure frustration as she groaned loudly after ignoring the puddle and damp shoe. Closing her door with a very audible slam, she turned down the porch, dodging the hated puddle, through her neighbor's front porches and down the apartment complex stairs towards the parking lot.

Despite being the neatest person she knew, she did not give one crap about the puddle in front of her door and she knew it would leave such a horrible mark. One she couldn't exactly explain to guests. Sakura Haruno could already say from recent experiences, that this was going to be a bad day for her and she didn't know what she did to cause it. The young woman was sure she didn't accuse, insult or smart off to anyone... well besides her best girl friend. But that does not count! That's what friends are for, right?

Her thoughts came out of her ear as she unlocked her car with an easy press of her car keys and jumped right in. With only her phone, small purse and keys, which were thrown onto her passenger's seat carelessly, Sakura slid right into her vivid red car with a dramatic sigh of relief. Murmuring thanks for not letting anything else happen on her way down to her car. Another small sigh broke out of her lips as she reached towards the pile of items in the seat next to hers, looking for the car kits she didn't think about before tossing around in her car.

Once her hand made contact with the cold, smooth surface, she grabbed onto the cars keys and practically jammed it into the car ignition. Hearing the hushed purr of he engine, she soon changed her mind about the small, unfortunate incidents earlier and it was just a wake up call for her new job. Said job was one she had wanted for a while. Two of her best friends worked there and she knew she would have a good time, unlike her other job at the dormant library in Konoha town square. Where only this one guy came to read every book in the history section and some people she completely forgot. This job was at the new, local café in the popular streets of the town square and she was going to work with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, both childhood friends since preschool.

The three all met in Konoha Preschool and hit it off when they were paired up to make cookies for the 'Annual Preschool Class Party'. Yet, it concluded in making the two boys rivals and at such a young age too. So since then, Sakura was the one in charge to keep them in check and soon their friendship never decreased or broke away, fortunately. They all formed a strong, loyal friend group that started in elementary and to High School. And all are still connected to this very day. Even in collage! So, working with the two most important people in her young life was reassuring and oh, so excited.

And boy, was she excited as she drove out of the parking lot and had her music turned up maybe slightly louder than usual, and it's also _very_ loud for the people around her. Now that she thought of that dreaded brown puddle, she convinced herself that with will-power and expensive cleaning supplies, it'll be gone in just seconds when she returns home. A smile adorned her pink lips as her two pointer fingers started lightly tapping on the steering wheel to the tune of the song currently playing. Now things were gonna be smooth-sailing and now her mood was sky-rocketing off from the worst area in the charts _'Damn my Existence'_ to the best area '_Complete Happiness_' in a quick pace. Her small smile soon transformed into a genuine grin as her favorite song soon came on the radio, making her exclaim to herself in the car as the empty road seemed to grow faster.

"This day is gonna be awe-!"

Soon enough, her grin turned into a panicked, shocked frown and her eyes widened as she heard the dreaded, most-horrible-thing-to-hear rings coming from behind her car and as those blue and red flashes shone onto her rear-view mirror and glared into her widened jade eyes, she soon felt like a stunned rabbit. Her hands tightened onto the steering wheel as she slowly took her foot of the acceleration and turned to her right just as slow and sluggish. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the car behind her and she soon parked the car at the side of the road and turning the car off. A wave of dread and anxiety flooded her body. Why does this keep happening?! Once it gets bad it gets good, then once it gets good its get worse and this was horrible.

Sakura didn't even bothering checking in the rear-view mirror when she heard the police car's door shut and foot steps slowly make their way to her car. Her car. Then the pinkette realized... this is her first ever ticket. She was suppose to be the good girl in her friend's eyes! A string of inward curses echoed through her mind soon after concluding the worst. They would going to beat her up about this if the words comes out, and it surely will because this was her excuse for being late. Honesty is always the best policy. Her mid-length pink locks curtained her face as she bent her head down onto her poor steering wheel. Then a knock on the roof of her car made her jump up with an audible squeak. Immediately, she averted her green eyes to the police-man at her open-window, irritated with him looking down at her with amused eyes and... how incredibly hot he was. With long, black hair framing his face and a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck, he seemed somewhat feminine. But his face said differently. High-cheekbones, pointed nose and dark eyes, this man seemed could be the perfect model. Yet... he seemed oddly familiar Fortunately, her annoyance washed away the fact this police officer was amazingly beautiful in an instant.

"Good morning 'mam." He spoke with a somewhat raspy, yet smooth tenor. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'The innocent act.' _Well... he is a police officer and she could play that game.

" 'Morning, officer." She spoke with concealed irritation as she straightened up in her seat. Hands folding into her lap as she aswell played '_The innocent act' _on him, she smiled sweetly in his direction as her eyes fluttered innocently with her long eyelashes. "A good morning to you, too." Sakura spoke with her most up-beat tone.

Her vivid, green eyes stayed completely focused on his dark, onyx ones. Said eyes were staring down blankly at her, making her even more tense with the situation. An almost unnoticeable nod was sent towards her direction as he leaned against her car casually with both his arms ontop of her car roof. Completely towering over her now. Sweet.

"You must know why I pulled you over." He concluded easily. Sakura immediately nodded in response... yet she had no idea why she was even pulled over._ 'I thought honesty was the best policy, you idiot!'_ Sakura's inner conscious yelled at her from inside. Her mind side-tracked briefly as she thought of possible reasons. She had her seat-belt on, her license plate was in perfect condition, her lights were also in nice condition, she was sure there wasn't anyone or anything hanging off her car... What the hell could it be? Her smile lowered slightly in silent defeat.

"Mind telling me why then?" The dark-haired officer asked with the most smallest, yet effective smile Sakura has ever seen. Another nod was sent in his direction and her mouth quivered before opening in her attempt at a correct answer. He seemed to notice because he answered for her. Much to her relief because it wasn't even close to what she going to guess.

"You went 3 miles over the speed limit... and your music is incredibly loud aswell, and that's for everyone's sake."

Sakura would've almost sighed in relief when he interrupted her because her answer was the completely wrong and horribly stupid and who knows what would've happened if she said it. Another nod from her. Then the officer briefly gazed downwards for a moment and then averted his dark eyes to the notepad he took out from his back pocket, along with a pen. Then it finally hit her with what he just told her. And that's bad. Sakura's jade eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted dangerously as she crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Wait! No! 3 miles over the speed limit, wow. I'm such a speed devil!" She exclaimed sarcastically as she glared harshly at him, yet the dark-haired police officer looked very unaffected as he continued writing in his pad. Luckily, she didn't notice that because if she did, she would've had grabbed it from him and thrown it in another direction. "... and what do you mean for _'everyone's sake_'?! Are you insulting my music taste?!"

A brief moment of silence.

"Yes."

So that's what made bad to good, good to worse, and then worse to _you-should-tell-this-guy-a-piece-of-your-mind_. First, he scares her and is visibly amused by it. Second, he plays stupid mind tricks with her and third, gives her the first ticket she had ever received from the law and fourth, worst of all, insults her music taste. That drew the line and she did hear the police were the worse. Sakura always disagreed saying how they were just protecting everyone nicely. Until now though, her minds changed.

With that, the man holds out the tickets in front of her growing pink face and has a stotic stare looking straight into her eyes, still unaffected by her apparent mood change. When Sakura doesn't even move her hand or anything to grab the paper, he shakes it lightly in front of her face. A sigh escapes his lips as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Miss. Please take the ticket." She continued glaring at him, then she made up her mind in a swift pace. With no thought behind besides frustration, Sakura grabbed the ticket from his hand with a scowl, then she took it in both of her hands and simply tore it up right in front of him. With Sakura's jaw clenched in frustration, she mumbled inaudible words, to which the officer concluded were curses, before she held the pile of torn shreds of the speeding ticket in her hand as she glared back up at him. And to her extreme annoyance, he was simply staring down at her.

So in an act to intimidate the statue of a man and since words were always twisted around back at her every time she verbally fought back, Sakura grimaced and shoved the bits of paper right in the man's face. Harshly.

To her joy, she heard an audible grunt from him as he fell back slightly. No longer leaning on her car too. Emerald eyes watch with sinister joy as the bits of papers fell on the still-empty street and as the officer looked straight at her with a scowl after regaining his balance. It actually made Sakura tense with how his eyebrows knitted together so visibly irked off and how his eyes were dangerously narrowed. Also how the big scowl was directed straight at her too. Yet that didn't break her win. The smirk on her face grew as he walked back to her window. His dark head lowered at her level as he glared right into her big, green eyes, making her even more tense and her smirk slightly fell.

"You just found yourself with another ticket. Mam." Hearing that made Sakura knit her eyebrows together. Yeah, shoving your shredded speeding ticket in a police man's face wasn't that smart or the best idea but she was utterly pissed and words wouldn't show it.

His hands dug out that forbidden notebook and pen as his onyx eyes kept its deep glare on Sakura. Now her cockiness was gone and it was filled with deep regret. She could have just taken the ticket with ease and not fight with the law, but no... she just had to go on ahead and practically shove her rage in his face. Now she was getting another ticket and had an intimidating police officer apparently annoyed by her. What another bad way to start her new job off with. A frown then descended on her pink lips as a sigh escaped them at the same time.

Her head snapped up when she heard a tear of paper, louder than the one before it and he simply threw it in her lap. Sakura watched as it fluttered down on her lap and before it could land softly, she picked it up and read it. Then once again her eyes widened in shock as she averted them to the officer who had his arms crossed, glaring down at her.

"Littering?! I didn't even-" The officer halted her rant with a hand and said hand pointed down towards his feet. Jade eyes followed it's direction and she almost groaned in regret. The torn papers from the ticket were scattered all over his feet.

"Oh. Well.. I.. I didn't-"

"Listen, you're lucky I'm not arresting you for harming a police officer so you just take it and leave unless... you do want me to arrest you?" The dark-haired man said with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was inwardly grateful then and she simply nodded, despite the irked glare she had in his direction. Starting her car up, the music blasted out and she visibly winced.

"And you should turn your music-"

"No. Have a great day officer." Sakura interrupted as she hit the acceleration with her foot and rushed off, at the appropriate speed limit as well. Leaving that eerily pretty police man behind her.

* * *

"Oh, I can't you believe you did that Sakura-chan, that is hilarious! I wouldn't even dare look him in the eye after that." Naruto exclaimed as laughter echoed through the already chattering room. The café, Sakura's new area of work, was halfway crowded with citizens who walk along the town square. Even though it was new, it has been bustling with business from what Sakura has heard. Luckily, Naruto's loud laughter blended in with the talking of their customers.

When Sakura arrived to the café, she was ten minutes late and fortunately, she was not in that much trouble since it was not busy and the boss is pretty cool-headed man, so he let it slide. So her irked mood returned in a calm one. After an hour of working her first job and reconnecting with Sasuke and Naruto, everyone was served and only a couple of customers would arrive between ten minutes or less.

So using this time to catch up with her childhood friends was relaxing. Due to all of their collages being separate, they haven't seen each other in person for a month. Yes, they used cell phones and computers to talk but they'd all rather talk in person.

"Okay, okay... I just can't believe you got your first ticket." Naruto said with a lingering smile that was quivering from hiding a laugh. Sakura sighed and leaned against the register counter, Sasuke watched as he continued wiping said counter.

"How much is it?" The raven-haired boy asked as he put the wet towel underneath the counter, along with other cleaning supplies. Her emerald eyes averted to her friend's onyx ones. Then she frowned deeply.

"... Ninety dollars, I think." Naruto groaned in disgust.

"As, that sucks Sakura-chan. I can help you pay if you want?" Sakura immediately stoop up from her crouching position and turned to Naruto.

"No, it's fine. Thanks though... I just hope I never see that guy anywhere." She admitted with another longed sigh. That would be the worst and most awkward situation if she ever did meet up with that guy again.

"Just pretend nothing happen... Play the '_innocent act'_." The dark-haired boy suggested. Sakura looked over towards him and briefly thought for a moment. That's what she was doing in the beginning of the incident and it turned out to be worse, but it wuld do. With a nod and small smile, the pinkette turned around in front of the register.

"Yeah, that's for the best then." She spoke softly. Naruto and Sasuke both glanced at each other then nodded.

"Alright Sakura-chan, we're going to get some more cups from the back. Well be back in a second."

"Alright. Take your time." Sakura answered and with her back turned, she just heard the door to the employee lounge and the back of the store swing open and then shut softly. Now alone, her mind dazed off as she looked around at the customers. Completely letting her ticket and that bastard of a police officer slip her mind. She was content with her new job and with how she'll be able to see her friends practically everyday now. Life was going great for Sakura Haruno so far.

She turned around to retrieve an extra pen since Naruto forgot to return his. The entrance of the café opened and shut softly, the bell also jingling in a welcoming matter and Sakura was slightly too lost in lost to welcome the new customer. Finally finding a working pen, she smiled to herself and stuffed it into her back pocket. Turning on her heel, she decided to finally welcome the new guest but she was instead welcomed with a man right in front of the counter. And this man held a slight glare and a shocked gaze. Then immediately, Sakura recognized him.

The bastard of a police officer!

Unwillingly, her eyes narrowed as they both spat out simultaneously at each other.

"You..."

Sakura glared deeper towards him as she remembered...

_'The innocent act.'_

The officer kept his hard stare on her as they just continued to stare at each other with a scowl each adorning their faces. Arms crossing, Sakura leaned against the counter and spoke in a hostile, hushed whisper.

"What can I get you today, sir?"

"Why are you here?" He asked out of the blue. Sakura raised an elegant brow. What did it matter?

"It's my job. Now what do you-"

"I do not prefer getting my order from you. May I have someone else?" Sakura scoffed and fisted her hands together, that were now down at her waist. What?! Who does he think he is? Sakura's eyebrows knitted dangerously close to each other in frustration.

"No. The others are busy, so you just have me. Now. What do you want?" She asked with clenched teeth. This is getting to be too much now.

"No. You might poison my drink." The dark-haired man concluded casually as he looked to his left with his dark eyes, as if he just didn't say that to her face. Unfortunately, Sakura seethed with frustration as she slammed a clenched fist on to the counter loudly, turning heads in the small café. Including his.

"Just tell me what you want, dammit! I am not going to do anything to your drink!"

So much for the innocent act.

"...Aa, Sasuke. You work with this woman. I am truly sorry." He said as he averted his eyes over her shoulder. Sakura shot him one last glare as she followed his gaze. Sasuke and Naruto both stood at the back door with a box of mugs while staring at the irritating man in front of Sakura. The pinkette turned fully from the register to the two boys behind her.

"Sasuke, you know him?! He's the guy who gave me the ticket!" Sakura exclaimed as her hand shot over at said guy with a outstretched hand. Sasuke averted his eyes to Sakura and frowned.

"...Yeah, I do." Sasuke muttered as he sat down the cardboard box of cups on the floor, underneath the counter on his right. Standing up now, free-handed, he walked over next to Sakura, who was still seething, and looked at the man in behind the counter. Much to Sakura's deep annoyance, he was smiling softly at the two of them.

"He's my older brother Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened.

Yeah, the_ 'innocent act'_ was not going to work anymore.

* * *

**Yeaaaah! Sassy Sakura and Sassy Itachi always make a good combination. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes and such, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be some... *cough* lemons in the future so be prepared for a rating change sometime then. :)**

**Reviews make my day and night. And are always appreciated :)))**


End file.
